Chaotic Angel: Blue Version
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: A story collaborrated with Mysia Ri. In an alternate universe, our famed heroes are human, though the they face the same trials and dangers. Sonic's POV. *yaoi*


Chaotic Angel - Blue Version  
*chapter 1  
By Sakata Ri Houjun  


AN: This is a joint endavor between myself and my roommate, Mysia Ri. We both had the same idea of writing a Sonic/Knux human fic and after much disscussion, I came up with the idea of each of us taking a character and writing in their perspective, alternating between the two. That way we'd both get reviews and a peice of the glory.  
This is my first StH fic, even if it's non-furry (you read right, Sonic and company aren't furry in this fic of ours). Enjoy!  


Warning: Serious AU, yaoi (Sonic/Knux), and eventual lemon (authored by yours truly)  


PS: Be sure to read the first chapter of Chaotic Angel - Red Version by Mysia Ri before reading this chapter. Thank you!  


~***~  


The city is a dirty despot of corruption and filth. An endless maze of tightly pressed buildings that became my playground growing up and my means of survival now as a young adult. Even moreso than ever as I run from the droid enforcers who want nothing more than to fry my ass. Not without good reason of course, since I did help myself to some food rations without consent. That's a big no-no in this teeming metropolis, a crime that is punishable by death, or so I heard. Not that I've ever stuck around to find out.  


My tattered shoes slap against wet pavement as I run, easily evading my persurers. The pack slung over my shoulder isn't even touching my back, my speed has grown that swift. I can't explain why or how I'm able to run so fast but it's a talent I've put to good use, mostly keeping myself alive.   


With a grunt I propel myself upwards, using a haphazard stack of garbage receptacles as a step to reach a rooftop, the sound of metal and breaking glass following me as the container tips from the force of my momentum. For one brief, glorious moment I'm airborne, water stinging in my face and the silence of sky whipping through my wet hair. I hit the permacrete surface and pause, listening through the constant dripping of rain for the approach of the enforcers, my whole body tingling with adenaline and alert, ready to bolt again in an instant. But instinctively I know that I had lost them early on in the chase and almost immediately I relax, letting out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.   


Just to be certain, I do a quick peek over the side of the building, seeing nothing but the spilled trash from my leap and puddles of greasy, polluted rain. In all honesty I don't know why I bother checking considering those dangerous drones have yet to put up a good chase. But then again I suppose it's better safe than sorry. I readjust the bag on my shoulder before jumping down to the rusted metal of the fire escape, the rubber of my shoes squeaking in protest. Once I hit groundside I glance down at one worn toe, my face already pulling into a pensive frown.  


"Maybe I should sell off some of this food and buy myself a new pair of treads?" I wonder aloud before walking off towards my home. Though I don't know if I could call the abandonded building I'm crashing in currently home. After all, it'd only be a matter of weeks before development decided to rezone the area yet again and tear down the rundown buildings to set up more metal and permacrete monstronsities.   


I look up to the sky, my hand shielding my eyes from the fall of rain. To me, home is someplace loving and warm, not an empty and cold place. Not that I claim to be an expert on this sort of thing. After all, I haven't had a real home in my life. I barely remember my family, and I quite like it that way. My father was a drunk who liked to hit my mother and me. First chance I got, I ran away, and I've kept running since then. I suppose that when I was younger I believed that if I put as much distance as possible between that dark place and me then I'd be happy. Little did I know that the world outside was just as dark.  


My thoughts became interuppted by a panicked shout coming from the alleyway ahead of me. Automatically I run, not really thinking. But then again, I was never the brightest crayon in the box. I think if I actaully thought things through then I'd end up dead. No, better to just react to each second as it comes, that way you don't have to think about consequences.  


I stop short of the alleyway, watching as a young kid was scurrying through the narrow passage like a frightened animal. He glanced behind him only a second and tripped over a twisted chunk of rubber, falling flat into a puddle, the wind immediately knocked out of him. Most people in this city are cruel and cold, and would turn around and walk away, not caring about this boy's fate. Well, I'm not most people. Against any better judgement I might posses I hurried over to his side, dropping my spoils to help him up.  


The first thing I noticed about the kid was his hair; it was bright orange and tied back into a short ponytail, the very tips bleached an almost pure white. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and white hoodie, the short sleeves black. Quite differnt from my town jeans and leather jacket. I must look the part of a deviant rebel next to the boy. There was a rather nice and quite durable backpack on his back and perhaps one of the most high-tech watches I've ever seen anyone sport. Wouldn't mind helping myself to that particular peice if the kid wasn't in such a predicament. "You alright, kid?" I asked.  


Almost instantly he turned frightened blue eyes up at me, wide and innocent yet there was a gleam in them to suggest that there was something to the boy that his appearance could not tell you. "Run!" he gasped before trying to wrench himself from my grasp.  


I tried to hold on, to get him to sit still long enough to tell me what his problem was, but soon enough I got my answer. From the opposite end of the alleyway came three of those enforcer drones, their little scanners sweeping across the refuse to find their quarry, who I could assume was this orange-haired kid. I merely shook my head and laughed as I calmly stood. "Is this all of them?" I ask as I released the kid.  


I didn't have to look at him to know that he had a confused expression on his face. Have some faith kid; three droid is nothing for me to handle. Without waiting for any response or answer I launched myself at the closest one, my hand snaking out and nabbing a chunck of lead piping. In a blur that I'm sure left all who witnessed dumbfounded, I swung the pipe around, neatly liberating the first droid's brain from his metallic body. The momentum carried me past the sparking remains and I turned sharply jumping up and hitting the premacrete wall, bouncing off like I was made of rubber and heading towards the second.  


While I'm quite sure they were running their scanners on overdrive, trying to compensate for the incdredible speed I was pouring on, their little circut brains weren't fast enough to stop me to repeating the same action again, taking off the second robot's head. The narrow space of tha alley provided me an advantage and within a single second I had bounced off the opposite wall and attacked the remaining droid, opting to try somehting different and simply shove the pipe through it's casing.  


I came to a skidding halt before the first droid even hit the ground, quickly straightening and dusting my hands. Quite boring if you asked me, but hey, these mindless drones had stopped posing a challenge to me long ago. Grinning I turned around, finding the orange-haired kid staring up at me with something akin to awe. Aw, why not? I did save his meat from being torched. It'd be nice to be thanked for once.  


Closing the distance ina few quick steps, I held my hand out to the boy to help him out of the puddle. He stood, still in utter shock. "That was...amazing..." he murmured reverantly, as though I were some hero in a comic.  


"What? That?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at the smoking bits of bot I left behind. "I do that in my sleep." Turning my attention back to the kid, I had to ask, "So, what did you do to piss of the patrol? I mean, you look like you should be in school or something?"  


Teh kid flushed and looked down, apparently ashamed. "Actually...I was getting some food and..."  


Ah, an amature. He didn't need to say anymore. I brushed past him and retrived my recent aqusition, holding out the bag to him. "Here, take this."  


If it was possible, his eyes grew wider. "I can't!" he protested, pushing the bag back at me.  


Sighing, I grabbing his shoulder and spun him around forcefully, yanking open his backpack and shoving the food rations inside. He fought me, sure, but I was bigger and stronger than him so he really didn't have any say. I caught a glimpse of shiny little devices inside but didn't think much of it as I closed the back again.   


When I finally let him go, he turned around, quite confused. "Why...?"  


Laughing, I reached over and ruffled his wet hair. "I just like to think I did my good deed for the day. 'Sides, 'Tails'..." He balked a bit at the nickname I gave him. "I have a better chance of getting more than you." I gave his head a little push down before I started walking out the way I had come, my hands shoving into the pockets of my jacket.  


"B-but..." I could hear him protest behind me, but it died as I lifted one hand, waving at him.  


Yeah, I might have a soft spot, but there was something in 'Tails' back there that reminded me of myself that I wish I still had. Hope.  


Forgoing a good meal that night, I just headed back to the place I was crashing at for the moment. Huddled in the cold darkness, I could only stare up at the sky, watching as the rain fell in a constant downpour. I don't think I remember what the sun looks like anymore, the pollution in this city is always hovering above like an oppresive cloud that reminds its citizens of just how much like hell this place has become. But I smile thinking that just above the green-tinted smoke is a place that I hope to one day find. A place that I believe is truly paradise, Heaven in fact.  


Perhaps I'm foolish, but it's the only thing I've got left to believe in...  


"Someday, I will find a home..."  


~***~  


Continued in chapter 2 of Chaotic Angel: Red Version by Mysia Ri


End file.
